The First Spartan
by XenDragonRa
Summary: 500 years after being out in cryo the first of all Spartan super soldiers awakens to find an Earth being overrun by covenant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any of it's related characters, ideas or paraphinalia. These are the property of their respective owners

"It's about time." Thought the man as he emerged from a cryo chamber into a room lit only small running lights which cast a blue tint to the objects in the room.

"Humph. Five hundred years in cryo and they can't even be here to welcome me back to the world of the living" He said as he walked to a rack holding a suit of armor.

The armor coated in a thick layer of dust shone bright as the day it was made after a slight dusting. The titanium alloy painted black with gold highlights was molded in an impressive display of craftsmanship. The suit as a whole was streamlined with sharp edges and the gold highlights marked strange slots in the suits design four on the side of each leg, five on the side of each arm and two large ones on the back on the edge of the shoulder blades. The helmet had a swept back look to it with two fins raised off the sides starting at the ears all fronted by a gold visor. On the shoulder was an etched insignia of a star with wings underneath which was etched USAF SPRTN-1.

"Perfect." Whispered the man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On earth the Covenant are running rampant killing all humans with a single-mindedness that can only be brought about by fanaticism. Yet it is not without losses. Most humans are not content with just lying down and dying without taking at least one of the invaders with them. Many are also banding together and forming ragtag militias and either protecting those unable to defend themselves such as children and injured, or attempting to push forward to meet up with real military……

"Eat this you squid faced-"the rest of the remark was drowned out spay the chatter of automatic weapons fire and the yells of grunts and elites as they were mowed down by slugs ranging to .22s to full sized mortars courtesy of scavenged army, and marine personnel as well as local pawn shops.

"I really hate this, I'm a teacher not a soldier." Said Mike to one of the nurses crouched next to him helping hand out ammunition to those manning the guns. This statement could not have been truer. At 6'2 and 190lbs Mike was in no way suited for any kind of military activity against his own species much less a smattering of many different races of alien life forms.

"You're not the only person" answered the nurse. "The kids are scared to death, just by being in this hole, much more so with all this racket."

And true to her statement the cries of the children they had escorted from the school and protected to this point were steadily getting louder.

"I'm out!" yelled one of the gunners. "Give me a clip of .45!"

"Last one!" Mike yelled as he threw the man the last clip of ammo "That's it guys were out"

"We're what!?" Yelled all of the soldiers in unison.

"I told you that's all! Were out of ammo! No mas! Better make what you got count!" Shouted Mike.

Slowly the chatter and whines of the guns grew quieter as those that were out of ammo dropped back and took up machetes and pipes and whatever else they could get their hands on. Finally the last gun went silent.

There was a silence broken only by the slow march of covenant soldiers and the mocking laughter of Elites, until after what seemed like and eternity about five Elites appeared into view over the small ridge.

"Well guys, I think it's safe to say that we are royally screwed." Said one of the former gunners.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great we come all this way, save and protect the kids for weeks just to be taken down by some freak of ------"Once more the man's sentence was drowned out by gunfire this time however it was just single bursts which succeeded in tearing the lead elites face off along with dropping a couple of it's cohorts before the rest re-activated their energy shields.

As one all of those present including the Grunts and children looked to where the shots had come from to see a fairly large man in shining black armor with what appeared to be gold bands ringing key points on his armor. The warrior as he could not be anything less in the minds of those watching him clipped the still smoking pistol onto his belt and pulled out what appeared to be two cut down rifles which he aimed at the largest elite in shining gold armor with two of the feared energy swords in its hands.

"You". The voice which was heard was one of a man yet it sounded surprisingly young. "Pull out and let these people be or I will have to force you to do so."

"Pathetic human, do you think that just because of your arrival that we would turn tail and hide? Sneered the elite commander. "Kill him"

The man exploded into motion dodging every shot thrown at him by the covenant arsenal. Needles, plasma, rockets, grenades, and shrapnel were all deftly avoided by this soldier who moved like the wind. Finally, he returned fire. Those armed with heavy weapons were the first to be dispatched along with one grunt who was gunned down in the middle of throwing a plasma grenade. The grenade fell to the ground and vaporizing a couple of Jackals and setting many more Grunts on fire. And still the warrior had not taken so much a scratch from the hundreds of rounds being fired at him. And so the pattern would repeat a sequence of dodging and firing by the humanoid warrior. All while working his way to the almost forgotten band of men, Women, and children huddled in the hole.

Yet unbeknownst to everyone watching the firefight, the gold armored Elite had activated his cloaking and was coming around to the back of the small group where the young nurse was trying to console a crying child. With a menacing twisted smile both energy swords were activated and he brought them down and felt them both connect……….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The Elite felt both energy swords connect………………..With the strange warrior, cutting through the armor and deep into the soft flesh of the shoulder.

All present stopped and stared at the two warriors all waiting for the black-clad soldier to fall. Yet he did not. Instead with slow deliverance he reached up grabbed both of the elites arms and with an unearthly yell ripped them off. Which was followed by a kick to the head so brutal that it not only crushed the elites skull but also sent it's ravaged corpse 50 feet into a wall. And in this same motion the bands began to glow and from the centers of which came out 3" spikes on the arms and legs, 8" claws from the knuckles, and a pair of 2' blades from his shoulders.

"DIE!" was all that was heard as the now transformed savior of the humans began to move at a speed only mentioned in legends and physically ripped the remaining covenant shields and all to shreds.

Finally after the final Jackal

was dispatched his gaze fell upon the humans.


	3. Chapter 3

As he walked towards them the blades on his shoulders split down the middle and opened releasing an enormous amount of heat that made the air shimmer, after all of the heat had been released the armor began to collapse back into itself and resumed it's prior shape.

"Would some one care to explain what exactly is going on here?" Asked the soldier. It was a question yet it carried the force of an order.

None answered and a long silence followed which made all of the civilians begin to worry because the sounds of a continuing war grew around them and the soldier seemed perfectly fine with waiting there and letting more Covenant come to them. Finally Mike stepped forward.

"How do you not know what's going on here? You're military personnel. You just killed a squad of Covenant and now you're going to ask what's going on? Said Mike causing all of the men and women to give him a weary look waiting for the armored soldier just to rip him apart.

"I am……………." Started the warrior when two massive forms came through the wall.

"Take cover until I deal with these." He said while turning to face his new threat: A pair of Hunters.

The warrior began firing with both pistols yet none of his shots seemed to connect they all bounced off of the strange blue armor worn by these creatures. The shields they carried weren't helping either.

While the soldier was contemplating how to take down these armored behemoths they charged their energy cannons and fired.

Not having collapsed his armor he was still able to dodge the beams buy flipping in between them with one hitting at where his feet had been and the other just in front of where his face had been. At least he thought he had dodged.

The two beams moved through the air tracking the soldier scorching the chest plate and vaporizing the shoulder blades, severely burning his chest and back.

The soldier rolled and collapsed into a heap several feet away. The Hunters turned to look for new prey and spying the children began to advance upon them. As the Hunters fired the beams a large piece of what used to be a building slammed into the one slightly behind knocking its aim off and causing it to shot and kill the other Hunter sending it's shot into space.

A shadow descended on the Hunter viciously clawing at it trying to rip the armor off….. It was succeeding. Regardless of how the Hunter moved, the shadow-it moved too fast to be called anything else-moved to its open flank.

After a second of eternity the Hunter gave a final roar and collapsed as the armor failed to hold it together and protect it.


End file.
